


Ace x Reader (Lemon)

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: More like a Warning: This lemon contains daddy kinks so yeah. I got a little wild after awhile. If you don't like sorry. Just enjoy the rest~





	Ace x Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> More like a Warning: This lemon contains daddy kinks so yeah. I got a little wild after awhile. If you don't like sorry. Just enjoy the rest~

One thrust after another. Your love suddenly decided to ravish you this late at night after talking about many things. You are laying on your stomach gripping the pillow below you. Your moans muffled by the soft cushion. A white T-shirt covering your upper body while your lower half exposed underneath the sheets. Your lace underwear still on only moved to the side to let your man slip in from behind. Your core hot and wet just for him.

Ace's pace may have been slow and steady, but my god did each inch of him manage to make you feel amazing. His manhood touching your inner walls and reaching deep inside you. He was thick and a little above average for his length. Your core was absolute, perfect fit to his size. He loved it. He loved the fact that he owns you. He created the perfect pussy because he was your first. He took your virginity.

You moaned a little for him. Your eyes closed enjoying the immense pleasure he is giving you with such a steady pace. What made it amazing were the strong feelings you both carry for one another. You two love each other deeply after being together for three years. The fire between you never dying out and instead with each passing day, growing brighter. Every time you two have sex is to bond and it was like you two could actually feel your souls bonding.

Ace's hands placed on each side of your body. His pants start to get heavy from his double work out. His handsome, freckled face flustered with beads of sweat. Eyes lidded, filled with not just lust but love. Love seemed to show more in his chocolate colored eyes. His hips rotate from time to time. Occasional deep, hard thrusts as he rocks his hips once more for a better pleasurable feeling.

He lowers himself now propping himself on the bed by his elbows. He moves your hair to kiss your cheek and whisper in your ear sweet nothings which made your heart speed up. You thought you couldn't feel any better. Oh were you wrong. This man knew how to make you flustered. How to play with your heart and make it melt in his hands. He knows you all too well.

"(Y/n)..." He starts. "You're so beautiful baby. I can't live without my precious angel. I love you too much. I love every inch of you baby girl." His husky voice right next to your right ear. His hot breath made your body shiver with every word. He starts kissing the crock of your neck, shoulder, then your back sweetly. He left some love bites on your soft, silk skin. You could not take his romantic antics anymore. You felt like your heart is about to explode. Your eyes showed just how lost into his endeavor of adorable he made you feel. He turns your head as much as possible to steal a kiss from you. His tongue slips into your mouth fighting against yours. The kiss became passionate. You felt he too could not longer hold out.

A hand gripping your hips while his thrusts became animalistic. Hard and erratic. Skin slapping on skin. Your moans fueling him to the point where you felt him grow. Just the thought of him growing in you made you wet. Your womanhood starts to drool your juices onto the sheets. Skin slapping now accompanied by wet noises arousing the both of you.

"(Y/n) baby. I want to hear more from you. Tell daddy how much you love him." You moan with ever thrust.

"I...I love you Ace." You manage to say.

"Tell me again babe." He whispers almost smirking that cheeky bastard.

"I love you so much Ace. I love every part of you. I can't live without you either. I love daddy." You moan. You feel your G-spot being struck by his dick. You yelp almost letting out a loud moan. You start to drool. You clench the pillow below you while your other runs through your lover's jet black hair.

"Right there! There please do it again! Fuck!" You gasp once you feel him obey your orders.

"Anything for my queen." He mutters. He groans feeling you tighten around him. Your eyes rolled back drooling from such an incredible pleasure being given to you.

"Shit! (Y/n) I'm about to fucking cum." The raven haired man clenches his jaw as he cums inside you. Filling you up, you too release from your long awaiting orgasm which he rode.

Your body quivers uncontrollably. You collapse on the bed catching your breath. Ace pulls out with his remaining strength and flops on his back beside you. His chest heaving up and down. You watch as the moonlight glistens his sweaty, built body.

He feels your stare which in turn causes him to face you and return his gaze to your beautiful face he adores so much. Weakly, he tuck a strand of (c/h) hair behind your ear. A soft smile graces his freckled face. 

"There's my beautiful baby." He pulls you by the waist closer. You obliged and nestle into his embrace. Sure it was hot now from your activity from a few second ago, but you were sure you will be feeling cold after your temperature returns to normal. You close your eyes ready to doze off when you hear him shuffle the covers. You felt a dip motion as Ace held you with one arm while the other reaches on his bedside drawer. He pulls out something. You couldn't see what until he returns to you and hands you something. Curiously, you sit up wide awake now. You tuck your hair back looking at the nervous man beside you.

In the palm of your hand you felt a box. A navy, colored box. Soft like fabric which threw you off until you open the box and gasp. Your eyes sparkle with stars. Inside was a ring. A small sized diamond ring. You throw your hand over your mouth in awe quickly turning to your boyfriend for a confirmation.

"Ace is this.." He sheepishly rubs the back of his head and nods.

"Yes. If you'll have me?" His eyes gave you a pleading, soft ones. You of course could not deny your undoubtful love for him.

"Yes Ace I do. I love you so much." You pounce on him after he slips the ring on your finger. He chuckles and holds you tight. You nuzzle his face wrapping your arms around him. You were straddling him and through your excitement you started to notice the friction between you two again. You let out a moan as you kiss him. Ace holds your uncontroling hips making him smirk and buck his hips in response. You gasp and look down at him with lust filled eyes.

"Round two?" He snickers. You nod seductively biting your lip as you remove you shirt to expose your breasts. He admires your movement of removing your top. Admires your bare, naked body before him. It was like staring at a goddess. His heart races at the sight leaving him dazed. His eyes immediately settles onto your voluptuous breasts.

"Round two it is my freckled baby." You teased. A giggle escapes you as you start to grind. Ace swore you would be his demise. You were his only addiction after all. His composure returns to normal. He holds you and throws you down on the bed to take control once again. He loved to be the dominant one. It made him feel bigger and you didn't mind one bit. After all he will soon be your husband. For now you two will start your celebration making love all night.

**Author's Note:**

> ~I went a little too perverted but meh. All is fair in love and war. I hope you enjoyed. Just a reminder I take requests yall~


End file.
